


A Dragon's Quest

by Iron_Tony604, yaytso



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Capture, Dragons, Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Magical Creatures, Pets, Torture, asshole king, depressing childhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Tony604/pseuds/Iron_Tony604, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaytso/pseuds/yaytso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a land full of magical creatures, King Justin Hammer wants them all for himself so he sent his knights, the avengers on a quest to capture them. Tony the last of the dragons, who can transform into a human, does his best to protect the magical beings.<br/>In doing so he is confronted with the blond knight in back armor who is out to capture him. </p><p>He is a knight!<br/>He is a human!<br/>But in reality *whispers* he is a dragon! MUHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>(Summary sucks but story is good! ;D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Knight (Steve)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ho friends, we are two authors but whatever have fun ;D

Steve

Green leaves dancing in the sky, touched by the glistening sun shielding his vision from its vigorous sunray. Little animals around him could not wait to climb up the trees crowns, thereby catching the first sunlight of the day on their fur. For him sunlight was a reminder to keep on duty, not a sign to relax. 

His day would start now. 

Therefore he opened his eyes and rose up.

It had been a two-hour walk and still no sign of the described lake he was suppose to find. His steps kept him east, filled with hope he had not lost the right path but rather to still reach his destine.   
Sweat pearls slithered down his forehead down his chin. The sun had caught up with him and the treetops were no longer dense enough to shield him from it.   
It was a heavy burden but he chooses it proudly. His armour laid grievous on his body. The defined shoulder blades rose high almost reaching his well-accentuated cheekbones. The pointy black metal protection was connected with little silver lining to his black chest armour. A big sword severing a dragon’s head framed with golden details   
was depicted on it . 

The Emblem of his kingdom, he served proudly.

He walked another hour. The armament around his feet was heavier than usually du to the stinging sun, and since he wouldn’t want his horse to suffer any more than it had the last three days, carrying him in this heat steadily on his back.   
He decided to walk instead of ride.

His eyes widend at the sight, in this moment it was better then seeing the virgin Marie herself. As he passed the last line of trees now fully exposed to the suns light he took a deep breath. 

His faith had paid off.

Letting go of his horse and sprinting towards the sight that had opened before him.   
By the time he reached the long awaited lake, half of his armament was already scattered across the way. Embracing the cold water in his hands, splashing it onto his face.   
Soft sun touched skin conceived cold blue water causing his mouth to open and letting out a pleasured sound of enjoyment. He ran his hands down further his head letting his hair receive cold enjoyments as well. Furthermore cleaning it from the dirt and blood he got himself covered in, from the last fight, two days ago.  
Not a minute has passed and his ears heard an alarming sound right behind him.   
Moving his hand towards his swords sheath. Only realising that he had left it with half of his armour he had scattered earlier on the road.  
In no time he had his left arm covering his face, since it still was covered with most of its armour. Just in time defending of an attackers sword, the attacker was fast but was staggered by the forcefully source it hit.   
Steve didn’t do 200 push ups a day to now die to a lousy sneak attack. Now faster with most of his armour gone he ran towards his sword.   
The assassin finally caught himself again, only to see a blond knight with shinning black armour parts dash towards him.   
His hands tighten around the blade he struck the knight with before. Pierced by the calm stare of two blue eyes moving towards him in incredible speed, he was not able to move an inch.  
The assassins fait was sealed the second he decided to attack a knight in black armour.  
Everybody knew the torture one must go through in exchange for such an honour. 

Everyone but the foolish boy, who only saw a blond tall man who was busy washing away his sweat in the near by lake. To him the man was a perfect target the man wore little to no armour and was facing away from the road, an easy pray to kill and steal from.   
This boy now had met his fate.  
A long and strong black blade had reached its way trough his stomach and lifted him up into the air. Leaving him to heave out his last breath onto the knights face, covered in blood.

Blue eyes meet with now pale eyes, both were raised in terror.  
“No” a quiet whisper left the knights lips. As the whisper left his lungs his eyes widened as well.  
Still not moving one step and not easing his hands around his weapon.   
“You- why did you-“ looking down on his hands he realised that they were steady and calm. Both of them held the sword perfectly like he was taught as a child.   
His master would be proud.  
Repulsively he heaved the sword together with the boys body away from him.  
As far as he could.  
His breath was unsteady. But his hands lay calm upon the ground as his knees sunk down to earths level.

-

Night came and the black knight had sat upon his horse to continue his journey. Now his horse carried him south. It seemed as his blue eyes had lost a shade of blue to the night.


	2. The Dragon (Tony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, second chapter!! :D Soooooo faaaaast!

Tony 

I yawned loudly and stretched my body as the sunrays shone through the opening of my cave and onto my face. 

The warm light made me feel lazy and cosy and I had to yawn again before I rolled on my other side and tried to go to sleep again. 

The huge cave in which I lived had shining black walls covered with symbols of the legends of the old dragons that ruled over the lands a long time ago. 

Now they are all gone. Now, there is only one dragon left. Every morning when I woke up and saw those symbols, may heart clenched painfully in my chest, for I was the last of my kind. 

There was a time, when humans lived in peace with the magic creatures such as fairies, elves, unicorns and whatever there was too. Dragons were the protectors of those magical creatures, but as King Hammer grew old enough to take over his fathers throne, everything changed. 

Justin Hammer was a man with a cold heart. He was cruel and unforgiving, selfish, egoistic and disgusting. The complete opposite from his father who treasured his land, King Hammer wanted everything for himself. He had a love for magical creatures, but because he wants them to be special he sent out his knights to kill all of one race of those magical creatures but the last one. The last one, Hammer wanted to have for himself as a pet.   
Now, there weren’t any dragons left, nor were there unicorns, elves, fairies and except from this one dragon, the last of the other creatures were imprisoned in King Hammers castle. 

That was the reason I had to be careful, for when his knights come, they will try to capture me and I would never be free again. 

It was the task of the dragons to protect the magical word from the humans, but the dragons failed them miserably and even though I still tried my best to save the   
magical creatures, there is only so much one alone can do. 

Slowly I stood up from my cosy and warm pile of blankets where I slept at night and trotted to the opening of my cave, where suspiciously looked left and right to make sure, that nobody was near me, before I went out into the forest. 

My skin was warm because of the fire in me and the blue orb in my chest shone brightly as I made my way through the thick grass. 

The birds were singing beautifully in the morning sun and the forest was peaceful as I searched for my prey. My legs moved on their own towards the sapphire-blue lake, where I caught a big fish for my breakfast. 

“Hey Tony”, I heard a beautiful female voice giggle. 

“Morning Pepper”, I smiled to the mermaid. 

Her head poked out from under the surface and soon her friends followed and I was circled by a bunch of beautiful mermaids. Although the king had destroyed a lot in his time he ruled and still rules the land, I have to proudly admit, that I myself protected a lot of creatures from being killed or captured. Not everything was lost yet and I still did my job as well as I could. I was often celebrated as a hero among my people, but I myself could and will not refer to myself as such. Too much blood and innocent lives were destroyed because I wasn’t strong enough to protect them. 

“Are you again lost in self-hatred?” Pepper asked with sorrowful eyes. 

Ugh, please don’t do that pity shit. 

“How could I? I am celebrated as a hero!” I laughed loudly to conceal my true feelings. 

Pepper didn’t fall for it, I could see it in her eyes but she played a long with it and I was greatful for it. 

After I talked for a while with her, I called her goodbye and left for my cave again. 

“Tony!” Someone screeched behind me and I winced. 

I moaned inwardly because I new what would come now. 

“What do you want, Rhodey?” I asked already annoyed by him. 

A small bird with long thick black feathers and golden eyes landed on my shoulders. 

“A human!” It called excitedly, eyes wide. “A human is near the forest! Or were it more humans? I don’t know anymore. Ugh, what was it I wanted to say. Oh no, I forgot it, but it was important!” Rhodey flapped strongly with his wings and jumped in a circle. 

“Humans?!” I yelled shocked. “Where?”

“Oh my gosh, humans? Where are they, why are you asking me that?” Rhodey screeched. 

“You just told me, you saw humans, Rhodey!” I exclaimed. 

“What? I forgot.” He whined and hunched his shoulders. 

I growled deeply. It wasn’t time for them coming now! What are they doing here?

As fast as I could I ran back towards my cave after I told Rhodey to fly around and warn the others. 

It couldn’t be true. They can’t be here already. 

I so desperately needed to stretch my wings again, but how could I change into my dragon form, when everywhere I looked there were humans waiting to capture me. 

So I did what I always did, when humans were near me, I laid down in may cave and concentrated on everything I heard, ready to fight and protect the magical creatures if needed.


End file.
